No Such thing as KIA
by WolvesoftheBlueMist
Summary: Freelancers are the best of the best. However, the belief that they are invincible is untrue. When a simple mission has to be changed, it becomes a terrible mess. The two stranded freelancers are left to survive, and try to prove the fact that for a freelancer, there is no such thing as K.I.A.
1. Chapter 1

**No Such Thing As K.I.A**

 **}~{**

CHAPTER 1: A Terrible Change of Plans

 **}~{**

The sky was at the fringe of dusk and the team of freelancers moved gracefully and undetected. The original objective of the mission was to do recon on suspected insurrectionist activity in a city in the outer colonies. However, as the team was en route, a distress signal had been transmitted from the same city. A stealth team of Covenant had landed, and it seemed intent on flattening the place. Now, as they had been quickly briefed by the Director over comms., the freelancers were on a new objective: help a squad of Odst defend the city of Regnabar, while eliminating all alien hostiles.

The west side of Regnabar had begun to be evacuated, but that didn't mean enemies weren't present. Agent Carolina silently led her team to the rendezvous point with the Odst squad. On her right, New York and North Dakota fanned out, while to her 9:30, Washington and Maine kept an eye on their left. Roughly 50 yards behind them Wyoming, Hawaii, and Florida watched their six. Approaching their destination, Carolina blipped her tracker green, the all clear signal that would show up on each team member's HUD, as comms. were currently off. There was a pause, then the seven blips on her motion tracker blinked green in response. Nodding, Carolina ducked into a vacant building, a moment later York, North, Wash, and Maine filed in. When Hawa, Florida, and Wyoming joined up with them, Carolina opened their comms. and was immediately bombarded with Wyoming's complaining.

"Good grief!" he huffed. "We're supposed to rendezvous with the Odst and they aren't even here!"

"Wyoming!" Carolina snapped. "This is a STEALTH mission. Do I need to have Maine teach you the meaning?"

"Hrmph."

Though Wyoming was just goofing off, Carolina hated to admit: he was right. Where the hell was the Odst squad?

"Hey Boss?"

The teal freelancer looked at Wash. The rookie was standing next to North, and both had their attention focused out the window.

"I think we spotted something across the street, roughly at 11:00," said North.

Frowning, Carolina stepped to the window, Wash backing off to give her room. At first she saw nothing, the entrance to a parking garage was dark, but suddenly there was a flicker of movement. Unsure, Carolina turned to North.

"Take you rifle and head to the third floor. Try to see if you can find out what that was. Wash, Hawa; go with him. Watch his six. You're Beta Team. In case things get hairy, head up to the roof and call for extraction. Sync?"

"Sync!" came the chorused reply.

Carolina waited for a few minutes after the footsteps of team Beta faded away before speaking through comms.

"Beta Team; report."

"Status clear," North replied. "I'm setting up a sniper position now. Wash and Hawa are setting perimeters as we speak."

Carolina nodded in approval. Though the smaller team had two of the newest members, she had confidence in them. Besides, they had Hawaii to watch over them. Although the lithe black and green armored agent was a better follower than leader, her skills as an assassin were impossibly good, and it was more than once that Carolina suffered more than a bruise from the seasoned warrior during practice, even if she won in the end.

North was obviously on that team for his sniper skills. Although he could easily take on a team of insurrectionists in CQC, the guy normally left that for his twin, whereas he took out enemies from a distance, though he was a pretty good no-scoper.

Wash was on the team mostly because he was the rookie; the innocent little brother. Carolina, of course, knew that he wasn't innocent, none of them were if the Director had chosen them for the project, but still; if he was on Beta Team, he was less likely to get hurt. He'd only ever been on two missions with them, and this was his third. Wash had the heart of a kid stuck inside a trained soldier's body. Still, that didn't mean he was incompetent. He had killer accuracy, and Carolina was sure it passed South's, Maine's, and even York's, who was number three on the board.

Carolina remembered one time, she, York, and Wash were at Valhalla on a sim-trooper training exercise, bored out of their skulls when York had decided to have a bet with Wash.

"So," he had said slyly. "Betcha 50 bucks that you can't hit that Red that's aimlessly standing around, with your pistol."

To be honest Carolina hadn't been sure if she or York could hit the Red. It was a moving target far away, and the pistol wasn't exactly the greatest weapon for that distance. A sniper rifle would've been better. Carolina had fully expected Wash to decline the bet.

But, to her surprise, the new agent lifted his magnum, took aim on the Red, and squeezed the trigger.

York lost $50 that day, when the stun round slammed into the Red, sending him falling to the ground as his armor locked up and a faint: FUCK! could be heard across the distance.

"In position."

Carolina blinked out of the memory as North reported in.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's definitely something in there, but they're too far back in the shadows. Wait…One's coming out."

Alarmed, Carolina quickly motioned to Wyoming and York to get into position, while she sent a quick message over comms. to tell Maine and Florida that something was happening, as they had left to check and see if the building was clear. Their dots flashed green, and Carolina focused her attention out the window once more.

To her astonishment, an Odst stepped out. He quickly looked left and right before rapidly limping across the street. A heartbeat later, another two Odst stepped out and began running in the same direction. When they got 3/4 of the way to Alpha Team's position, all hell broke loose.

The loud _Trcch_ of a Covenant needle rifle rang out, and the wounded Odst fell with a cry of pain. Green bursts of plasma rained down and the further of the two remaining Odst screamed as it made contact, and the _srsss_ of burning metal could be heard through the open window. The last of the trio hardly glanced back as he raced forward, only to be caught in the arm. However, he kept moving to Alpha Team's position.

"Return covering fire!" barked Carolina. Not a moment later, the crack of North's sniper rifle rang out, and Wyoming quickly joined him; slinging his gun over his back.

The last Odst burst into the building, heaving for breath.

"Your team?" came a short growl, and Carolina looked at Maine. She hadn't noticed that he and Florida returned in all the chaos.

"Good as dead," came the reply.

Carolina narrowed her eyes in anger. How dare the Odst abandon his squad when they needed his help!

"How many Covenant are there?" asked York, while Wyoming squeezed his rifle's trigger again.

"More than we thought. Shortly after we radioed in about the stealth Covies, two drop ships, four phantoms, and a couple of banshees came. We got caught up in a firefight and lost our comm. signal. That's why couldn't radio in and tell you guys where we were."

"We'll need extraction. There's no way we can fight all of them, especially if this guy's squad was wiped out," said Hawa. She'd been listening to the conversation as Carolina had it transmitting to Beta Team. "Hey Odst! Where'd you say extraction was?"

The soldier started at the new voice. "I didn't," he replied.

"So say it!" grunted Hawa. "North and Wash don't exactly have unlimited ammo. What are you? Braindead?"

Carolina smirked. She loved Hawaii. Kind woman with the tongue of a cobra.

Flinching, the Odst spoke. "Roof of a white building, roughly two blocks away. I've got a red flare."

"Ok, Carolina take Alpha Team and head to extraction. We'll cover you. Don't cross the street, you'll be out in the open. Sync?" ordered Hawa.

"I'm the one leading the mission!" growled Carolina.

"Yes," Hawa impatiently answered. "And I wish it would stay that way. However, from where North, Wash, and I are, we'll be able to cover you and tell you when hell's coming down the street; and let me tell you: it's fucking coming. So, I'll ask again. SYNC?"

Carolina snarled. She was the leader of the mission! She was number one on the board!

But… She also wasn't stupid. If Hawa decided to step out of her comfort zone to give _Carolina_ an order on a _real_ mission, then it was best to listen to the older freelancer.

Turning to her team, Carolina began to give them orders.

"I've got point. York, you're on the right, Wyoming you're on our left. Maine, keep the Odst safe. Florida, watch our six. Sync?"

"SYNC!"

"Beta Team, give us covering fire. When we reach the E.P, head on over, we'll return the favor. Hawaii, you're on point. Sync?"

They acknowledged her orders.

"Ok team, MOVE OUT!"

As one, Alpha team slipped out of the building. It was now twilight, which helped hide them from prying eyes. It had gotten quiet as Carolina had given her orders, but she knew better. The Covenant were probably just getting a squad together to check the building they were just in. If that was the case, then Alpha Team needed to move. There was a chance Beata Team would get stuck. Cursing herself for not leaving Maine or Florida with them, Carolina decided to speed things up. Making a loose fist with her left hand, she brought it up then down; the hand signal for hurry. Four green blips appeared on her HUD, and they moved forward.

Move forward. Pause. Move forward. Pause.

Alpha Team continued the pattern, Carolina occasionally asking Hawa for a status report. ON their last communication, Beta Team told them to gun it. Apparently, a swarm of Covies were coming in their direction and they had to leave soon. Alpha was at the extraction building and were heading to the top.

"Status report," demanded Carolina as her team reached the final floor.

No-one answered.

Carolina was about to ask again when three dots blinked red, signaling that Beta Team was compromised. It was too dangerous for them to speak. Carolina sent them a blue blip, showing that she understood.

"We're at E.P," she whispered over comms. Three blue blips.

As they went out onto the roof, Carolina quickly ran to the side where she could get a visual on Beta Team's position.

Her heart nearly stopped.

Hawa was right. A massive swarm of Covenant were moving up the road. It was hard to tell exactly how many with the faded light, so Carolina switched on her night vision.

"Beta Team, you need to move now!" she barked.

Half a second later, rapid gunfire was heard.

"Boss, you've got Covies inbound!" Wash shouted. "Some branched past us and are headed your way. Better call in 479er!"

"We'll meet you there!" added North.

Both freelancers were panting as if they were running. Carolina motioned to Wyoming to call in extraction. He nodded.

"How's Hawaii?" asked Florida. There was a short rasp of strained laughter.

"She's doing what she does best," replied North. "She's- WASH LOOK OUT!"

There was the boom of an explosion and Carolina saw a bright flash of blue and white light on the fourth floor of the other building.

"We're gonna have to-SHIT- call you back later- DUCK! - "another explosion. "-Boss!" Wash shouted, before cutting the transmission.

"Just don't die!" answered York.

"Covenant," growled Maine.

Carolina looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, on another rooftop, some Jackals and Grunts were racing around, weapons in hand.

"Find cover!" she shot out.

Alpha Team complied. It was now dark out, and though there were street and city lights, it didn't do much. That didn't stop the Covies as they began to open fire.

"Return fire," Number One ordered her team. "If you can't spot them, follow the plasma trails to their point of origin. Do NOT spray and pray. We don't know how long it'll take for extraction or Beat Team to get here. Should any Covenant make it to our location, Maine and I will take them out. All right boys, let's give 'em hell!"

And the battle began.

Only a short moment after the firefight started, the door leading to the rooftop banged open. Carolina turned, hoping it to be Beta Team, expecting it to be Covenant.

Sometimes she wished she wasn't so right.

Grunts, Jackals, and one Elite burst out. Shooting into motion, Carolina raced forward, drawing her pistol she fired at the Grunts. Blue blood splattered across the ground as their heads were split open with red hot metal. The orange clad Elite stormed towards Carolina, who steeled herself for a fight.

Bellowing, the Elite lunged forward. Swiftly dodging to the left, Carolina drew her knife and slashed at the armor.

She drew blood.

Snarling, the Elite pivoted with blinding speed and snatched Carolina around the throat. With a growl, he lifted her and slammed her into the ground.

Carolina gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her on impact. Gritting her teeth, she lifted her leg in between their bodies and rammed her knee into the alien's stomach. It didn't do much, as the Sangheili's grip tightened. Black dots began to dance across Carolina's vision. All at once it stopped as the side of the Elite exploded in a flash of blue blood and smoldering flesh from a shotgun round.

Air swept into Carolina's lungs as she turned to see York offering to help her up.

He had a grin on, she was sure of it.

"Need some help, undefeatable Number One?" he teased.

"Focus on the task, York!" she hissed. "Has Beta Team radioed in yet?" she added while blasting a round down a Jackal's throat.

"Hawa said she's on her way up right now."

Carolina snarled as a Grunt jumped on her back, screeching. She elbowed it in the jaw and as its grip loosened, she spun around, flinging it off her. Before the Covenant's body hit the ground, Carolina kicked it and sent the thing flying.

She looked around.

Maine was finishing off the last of the Jackals, while Florida, Wyoming, and the Odst continued with their firefight across the rooftops.

"What about North and Wash?" she asked York.

He shrugged. "I didn't hear anything from them. They're probably with Hawa."

Before Carolina could respond, a deep vicious bellow made her freeze. There was a _thud_ and the door to the roof exploded outward in a burst of green.

 _'Oh no'_ she thought.

The massive lurking figure of a Hunter stepped into the night air.

"Son of a bitch," muttered York.

"Run!" yelled Carolina.

As she, Maine, and York sprinted across the roof, drawing the attention of the Hunter away from the other three, her comms. crackled and 479er's voice rang in her helmet.

"Good evening, freelancers. I'm currently in my beautiful Pelican watching an amazing firework show. Any way I can assist?"

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" screamed Carolina, as a ball of green plasma rocketed from the Hunter's arm.

"…Well if you say it like that, then- "

"9er, would you be so kind as to head on over as quickly as possible? If not, then all that'll be left of us is a couple of piles of steamy red juice, and red punch is not what the Director wants."

How the hell did Florida come up with this stuff in the middle of a battle?

It worked.

"Well, I'd LOVE to help you, Agent Florida. Thank you for asking _**nicely**_ ," replied 479er sweetly. Or as sweet as it could be when she was trying to piss off Carolina, who was trying not to punch the closest thing to her, which was York. He probably wouldn't take it too well.

"Listen 7, we're on a rooftop, but we're under heavy fire. There's a Hunter up here, care to escort him out of the party?"

"Now you're speaking my language," came the enthused reply. "Did you say there was only just one?"

"Yes! Just hurry up!" shouted Carolina. The alien was getting angry, and an angry Hunter is a fucking scary Hunter; even to Number One.

As the creature began to bear down on the three running freelancers, the hum of a Pelican's engines drew near. A moment later, it came into view and bullets rained down from the turrets on the last of the Covenant, including the Hunter. When the debris cleared, 479er hovered the Pelican just above the roof.

"Don't leave without me," Hawa spoke as someone crawled out onto the roof.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Carolina. Then she asked: "Where's North and Wash?" as the freelancers boarded the back of the Pelican.

"What they're not here?"

"They were in your squad!"

"We had to split up! Shit, did they radio in?"

"Hey guys? There's a fuckload of Covies inbound, so if we're gonna leave, it has to be now," 9er snipped.

"Not without North and Wash," objected York. Maine growled in agreement.

"Glad to hear that you all care about us," North's voice spoke over comms.

"Where in the HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" growled Carolina.

"Relax Boss, we just had to take a different route, no biggie," Wash commented.

"Why didn't you radio in?" asked Hawa.

"We were kinda busy."

"Carolina, we need to go NOW!" shouted 9er. "Motion sensors are going haywire!"

"Wash, North, MOVE IT!" ordered Lina.

"Keep your head on," joked North. "We're here." As he spoke, the two freelancers climbed up over the side of the far end of the roof.

"Jeez," Wash began, as he and North jogged across to the waiting Pelican. "You'd think someone was- "

He never finished that sentence.

From where the door to the roof had been, a massive blast of green plasma exploded outward. It ripped through the air and slammed into the ground next to Wash's feet, sending blood, rubble, and the bodies of two freelancers into the air.

"NO!" cried Carolina, as a second Hunter, and a swarm of Elites and Brutes swept out in between the two teams.

"I knew there was a second fucking Hunter!" yelled 479er. "There's ALWAYS a second fucking Hunter!" Alarms were blaring from the cockpit. "We have to go!"

The Pelican began to lift into the air.

"STOP! STOP IT! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!" Carolina's voice cracked.

"There's no way we'd make it," Wyoming said.

As if to accent his words, the scream of banshees tore by them. The new Covenant on the roof opened fire at the Pelican.

"Sorry Number One," 9er spoke. "We can't stay. Otherwise, there'd be more than two casualties."

York and Florida had to hold back a screaming Carolina as the rear doors closed. The last sight they saw, was a purple clad Elite walking to the crumpled forms of North and Wash

 **}~{**

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review, so I know whether to continue this story!**_

 _ **Many thanks,**_

 _ **WolvesoftheBlueMist**_

 **}~{**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Such Thing As K.I.A**

 **}~{**

CHAPTER 2: Where are we?

 **}~{**

North faded in and out. The first time he was slightly conscious, he had the faint sensation that he was being dragged. Why or how? He couldn't remember. Exhausted, his mind slipped into darkness once more.

When North awoke the second time, he knew he was on a ship. Hell, he lived on one! How could he not tell? Still, his eyes weren't working properly yet. The explosion really had done a number on him.

Wait… The explosion?

North scrunched up his face trying to remember. There was an accident, no, it was… a mission. And something happened. Shaking his throbbing head, North slowly opened his eyes.

It was dark in the room, but to his left, there was a faint blue glow. Turning his head, North decided to figure out what it was. To his astonishment, a small square of glowing blue energy shimmered as a sort of window on a dark purple metal door. Immediately North knew what it meant…

Covenant!

 _Shit!_ He panicked. _Why the hell am I on a Covie ship? I was on a planet, not in space! God, what happened!? Let's see, I was running on a roof and then… there was an explosion. It didn't hit me first, though. It hit…_

North gritted his teeth, desperately trying to recall. All he could remember was the dark silhouette of an armored freelancer against a bright spray of crimson blood.

The reverberating beats of footsteps on metal alerted North, and as fast as his wounded body would allow, he crawled to the darkest corner of the small cell.

He was just in time.

The door was flung open with a loud BANG! and a Brute stood in the frame. He was holding something. As North watched with growing horror, the creature threw Wash's bloodied body into the cell with such force, that the rookie slammed into the back wall, denting it, before crumpling to the floor.

A terrible grating sound came from the Brute's throat, and North assumed it was laughter. He struggled to remain still and not run up to sock the Covie in the eye.

After what felt like ages, though it could've only been a second or two, the alien left. North quickly scrambled to his friend's side. It would be pointless to check his biocomms. The inside of his HUD was flashing red:

 _ **Biocomms- offline**_

 _ **Motion Tracker- 63% damaged**_

 _ **Radio- 87% damaged; long-rang comm. unavailable: estimated distance: 107 yards.**_

North turned off the alarms. No point in letting them distract him while he could be checking on Wash.

Rolling the other freelancer onto his back, North immediately cringed. The middle to left side of the grey soldier's torso was a shredded mess with shrapnel and other debris stuck in the exposed flesh. His left ankle was twisted, not broken, but badly sprained. A large crack started from the top left corner of his visor and branched its way down to the center.

"Christ, what happened to you?" North muttered, then almost jumped a foot in the air when he was answered.

"Hunter," Wash whispered. His voice was so quiet and faint that North almost missed it. "Don't you remember?"

"No. I can recall little snippets and images," North replied.

"I thought you might have a concussion," muttered Wash. "You were totally out of it when they dragged us here." He trailed off.

"Here?" asked North. "Wash, what happened on the roof? Where are we?"

No answer.

"Wash? Wash, wake up!"

North gently shook his shoulder, but the grey freelancer's head only lolled to the side; he was unconscious.

Cursing softly, North shifted and leaned against the wall. He quickly began to asses himself for major injuries, after realizing he hadn't done so yet. There were small bits of rubble caught in the weak parts in between his armor plates, but it was manageable. His right wrist was most likely broken, which meant shooting and fighting was going to be hell. North was a righty, and although he could handle fighting with his left hand, it wasn't nearly as effective. He wasn't like Wash, who was ambidextrous, and could hit a damn pinecone from a mile away. Anyways, North was pretty sure that his friend was right; he had a concussion, and his head hurt like hell.

Still, it was painfully (no pun intended) obvious that Wash had taken the brunt of the blast, therefore shielding north from worse injury. He felt terrible. So much for 'third time's the charm!'. Wash's third mission with the top 10 had turned out to be a nightmare.

 _Poor guy_ North thought, before letting his head fall back on the wall behind him.

Christ, his head _ached_.

The purple freelancer tried to focus on a way to get out, but his body didn't want to listen. With a soft moan of pain, he fell asleep.

The inside of the Pelican was silent. Nobody knew what to say. Carolina had gone up to the cockpit right before the ship had reached the far end of the city. She hadn't said anything, but all the freelancers knew she was devastated inside. Her team was her family and she was the mother hen. If one was lost, she'd endlessly search for them. But Wash and North weren't lost. They all knew where the two were. They were gone.

Now, in the dark back of the plane, York was staring at the floor. The ODST was next to him, smart enough to at least realize that the mood was grim. With a sigh, York fiddled with a crack in his armor on his forearm. He couldn't get the last image of his two friends out of his head. First Wash exploding into red, then North, looking like a ragdoll as his body was hurled through the air, landing with a sickening crunch on his right side…

York knew one thing at this moment, one thing he had to say.

"This mission was fucked."

Maine looked at him, then said with a deep underlying venom: "The covenant are fucked."

Wyoming took them both in before shaking his head. Whether it was worry or disregard, York wasn't sure. He was sure though, that South was going to blow a fuse when she heard about her twin, and Cali was going to have a heart attack when he heard about his best friend. Either that or, York was going to end up with a facefull of fist.

"Shit."

 **}~{**

 _ **I'm on break so more chapters to come at a quicker pace! :D**_

 _ **Please review and tell your thoughts.**_

 _ **Many thanks,**_

 _ **WolvesoftheBlueMist**_

 **}~{**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Such Thing As K.I.A**

 **}~{**

CHAPTER 3: Goddamn Decisions  
 **}~{**

When Wash woke up, he immediately wished that he hadn't.

Holy. _Fuck._

Everything hurt like hell. Not even the time when a live grenade went off during training hurt this much. Rolling his head to the side, Wash let his gaze fall of North's prone form. "Goddamn Covies."

He needed to get them out of there. His friend probably wouldn't be able to make logical decisions to help them get out of the situation, leaving the leadership to fall upon Wash.

"Goddamn Covies."

Despite every cell screaming in protest, Wash heaved himself into a slouched, but sitting position. Opening a small compartment in his MJOLNIR armor on his forearm, he pulled out a syringe of plasma and injected it into the side of his hip where it could easily slip into the under layer. A groan of relief escaped his mouth as the pain was numbed.

Dragging himself over to North's unconscious body, Wash repeated to process with the other freelancer. Satisfied, Wash began to look around the cell for a system of escape. He soon found one. Staring at the ventilation shaft in the corner of the room, Wash couldn't help but wonder how the Covenant were managing to win the war when they couldn't even design a cell properly. Or maybe Wash was just too used to holding cells. Long story.

Hauling himself to the grating covering the shaft, Wash took out a knife he kept hidden in his chestplate and began to work on the plaster holding it to the wall. It was a habit he had gotten when he was still working for the UNSC. Never had the knife off his person. His was able to make quick work of the plaster and as quietly as possible, set the heavy grate on the floor. There was no point in alerting any guards that might be outside the holding cell. Of course, if the Covies were stupid when designing the room…

Allowing himself a snicker of amusement, Wash returned to North and slung his left arm over his shoulders, mindful of the broken wrist on the other one. He shoved North in first, then followed in himself. He pushed then inched forward. Pushed then inched forward.

For what seemed ages, Wash repeated the process until the vent opened up to a maintenance shaft. It was large enough for him to stand and heave North over his back. He picked a direction and began walking. Luckily the plasma injection was still strong and coursing through his veins, stunning his nerves, otherwise Wash was pretty sure he'd be on the floor screaming and holding his leg.

Glancing down, Wash assumed himself lucky that there were still pieces of his armor that prevented him from bleeding out. Looking back up, the grey freelancer concentrated on putting as much distance between them and the shaft they'd just come out of.

"C'mon North, let's find a ship."

XXX

"With all due respect, _sir,_ there's no proof that Wash and North are dead."

Carolina shifted and suppressed a sigh. She really wanted to go back to her quarters and take a nice long, hot shower, not stand in the bridge and prevent Agent California from beating the Director to a pulp, just because he'd denied a rescue mission.

"With all due respect, _Agent_ ," the Director retorted. "I do not want to waste more resources on trying to get back two agents when we have no reason to believe they are alive. There would no reason for the Covenant to keep them alive, so there is no reason for us to waste valuable time to get the bodies back."

"What the Director is trying to say," purred the voice of the Counselor. "Is that we are in the middle of a war, and are unable to send a team back planet-side for our two lost agents."

Carolina could practically see the waves of rage pouring off Cali. The electric blue and yellow of the freelancer seemed to accent the anger as he pivoted on his heel and stormed off the bridge. When the door hissed shut behind his form, the Director turned to his top freelancer. "Agent Carolina."

"SIR!" she snapped to attention.

"I expect a full and detailed report from all team members by 1300 sharp. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir!"

"Dismissed."

Carolina gave a sharp salute then turned and marched off the bridge. As soon as the door closed behind her, Number One sighed and her posture slackened.

"He's a real bastard you know?"

"Not now Cali."

He fell into step next to her. "Someday, I swear, I'm gonna' defect."

She shot him a glare. "You wouldn't."

Cali clenched his fists. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I just can't believe he'd abandon North and Wash just like that, you know? Makes my blood boil." Carolina was certain he threw her a cheeky grin under his visor plate. "Good thing you were there to prevent me from getting myself discharged for killing the Counselor and his goody goody Director's bitch act. What a cunt."

"Whoah! Language!" York's voice reached the two blue colored soldiers. "So Cali, did the Director authorize a mission?"

California scoffed.

"Oohkayy, that's a 'no'."

"It's not funny York," Carolina snapped. "We officially lost two freelancers. I just hope Hawa isn't taking it too hard."

"What like you?" joked York. Silence. "Ok, too early. Man am I the only one who's trying to see the bright side of things?"

"There is no ' _bright side of things'_ ,"Cali spat. "Wash and North are gone! Real fucking firework show huh?"

"There's nothing we can do unless we go AWOL, which we will not do!" Carolina shook her head. "Get some rest soldiers, that's an order."

York put a hand on her shoulder. "That goes for you too."

Carolina shook her head once more. Call it a gut instinct, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much rest tonight.

XXX

If the mission was a time of bad luck, then the time of being stuck amongst the Covenant was good luck. As backward logical as that sounded. Still, Wash found himself almost drooling at the ship in the empty hangar bay, visible through the maintenance vent shaft grating. It was _way_ too good to be true. It seemed to be a cross between a phantom and a banshee. Absolutely perfect. Of course, Wash was never fond of flying, especially after his first ride with 479er, but anything that would get him and North away from the Covenant was beautiful.

Now came the hard part of boarding the ship without getting caught, then leaving the- well- wherever they were without getting shot.

' _This would be so much easier with an AI."_ Wash though bitterly. North was the next agent scheduled to get one, he would go into surgery in just a week and a half. That was, if Wash could get him back in time.

Huffing in frustration, cause now he was on a damn time restraint, Wash prepared a plan for their escape.

 **}~{**

 **So sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**


End file.
